Concrete batch plants are used in the preparation of concrete. Such plants may be portable in nature or stationary in nature. Such plants typically include a supply of cement and a supply of aggregate. Concrete batch plants may also include a supply of liquid such as water. Dry batch plants pre-measure the dry ingredients of concrete, such as cement and aggregate, and load the dry ingredients into a transit mixer drum located on a mixer truck. Liquid, such as water, is also supplied into the transit mixer drum of the transit mixer truck. The transit mixer truck is rotatably driven to mix the contents to form concrete.
Wet batch plants additionally include a tilt mixer drum. The tilt mixer drum is typically a very large steel drum having linear internal blades. Wet batch plants load dry concrete ingredients and liquid into the transit mixer drum which is rotated to mix the ingredients and to form concrete. The drum is then tilted to unload the mixed concrete into a transit mixer drum of a transit mixer truck. Although commonly used, such concrete batch plants have several disadvantages. Dry batch plants result in the creation of dust. Although wet batch plants eliminate the issues relating to dust, wet batch plants are extremely cumbersome, heavy, expensive to build, expensive to maintain and repair and expensive to clean. There remains a need for an inexpensive wet batch plant 1 that is lighter in weight, that is easily cleaned and that can be quickly and easily unloaded.